


Falling into desires

by JenniferT_Lavellan (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couple, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hidden Talents, Love, Mages and Templars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JenniferT_Lavellan
Summary: Cullen Rutherford and the Inquisitor have found it difficult to hide their relationship with the rest of the Inquisition. Whenever they are around each other, they cannot help but fall into their desires. Even when they are called into the War room...





	Falling into desires

"Inquisitor, Commander," Josephine bowed as Aria entered with Cullen on her tail. They were late and Aria felt like a child about to be told off by her Keeper for missing her lessons again. The Commander had just too good an argument to stay in his office. If Leliana hadn't come to find them, Maker only knows what they would have ended up doing. Her cheeks were still flushed from thinking of it.

The two stood at the far end of the table, whilst Josephine carried out the formalities with their guests. There were three men in total but Aria didn't catch any of their names. All she could think about was the hand on the small of her back which seemed to slide further down with every step. By the time they had found their position around the war table, Cullen's fingers were caressing her inner thigh and just rubbed against her sex for a moment.

"Maker," she whispered, trying hard not to gasp at the touch "Careful, Commander." It seems he wasn't ready to finish what they had started after all.

"Inquisitor, this is the report I wanted to show you," Cullen said a little too loud, picking up a random missive from the war table. He leaned closer to her so their heads almost touched. Aria could feel the warmth of his breath against her ear. "Tell me to stop, then," Cullen teased, his cheek brushing against hers. Her bumbling Templar had grown a confidence she never thought she would see, but it was only for her.

"Shall we begin?" Josephine said, giving a rather accusing glare at the two love birds. They nodded rather excitedly and they straightened themselves up. As Josephine began the negotiations with the Orlesian nobles, Aria felt Cullen step back, so he now stood just behind her. He then shuffled closer so his shoulder now pressed against her back. In one hand, the report he had feigned interest was held up and in front of both of them. With the other, Aria felt a finger fondle her shirt in search for an entrance. It was not long until it was found and she could feel her Commander's touch against her skin. She felt her cheeks blush when the others turned to face her, only then realising she had let out a soft moan. Quickly lifting her hand to her mouth, Aria tried to morph the sound of pleasure she had released into a cough.

"You're a terrible actor," Cullen whispered and Aria tried to plant a gentle elbow to the stomach. When her hand moved back though, it felt something between his legs. Something that made the Commander freeze. With a grin spreading across her face, she placed her hands behind her back, almost mimicking the nearest nobleman’s position. Aria very much doubted he was doing the same as she. Her fingers brushed against the hardness Aria had found. She felt his cock twitch at her touch, which only made her want to do it more.

"Easy," he whispered, feeling his nails dig into her back.

"Just tell me to stop," she teased back. The very words made him let out a groan, which he too had to morph into a cough. It was even worse than hers! She giggled, quickly trying to stifle it as she received another dirty look from Josephine. She and Leliana then continued their conversation in Orlesian with the others.

"Inquisitor, the Duke has agreed to support our cause. He says that you seem a most... Exotic ally," Josephine blushed when she tried to find the right word.

"Tactfully put, Josephine," Aria replied, trying to show an air of professionalism which was more than difficult right now.

"It seems he would like to discuss the agreements to this, however," Aria nodded towards the Ambassador, who quickly changed her words back into Orlesian to discuss the terms. Aria wasn't even sure why she had to be there, although she was definitely enjoying it.

"I want you, right on this table," Cullen hissed through his teeth, bending his mouth down to her ear so the words pressed against her skin. Her grip of his member through his trousers tightened at the words. She wanted to rip them off and take him there and then. That would certainly get the Winter Palace talking.

"Do you want me?" his question made her want to moan again, and she tried with all her might to hide it. Instead, she squeezed his cock as she continued to rub. Cullen's hand against her back began to slide down and his fingers fondled with her trousers. It did not take much effort to push their way in and Aria felt her whole body shudder when his fingers found her wetness.  
Leliana glanced over to her once more, her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, very cold," Aria mumbled, trying to fake a shiver even though her face was flushed and read. He slid his fingers back and forth, exploring every part. She couldn't help but rock her hips back towards him. Thank the Maker this table was high, they couldn't see what their Commander was doing to the Inquisitor. When a single digit entered her, Aria had to bite her lip. Her entire body was already tingling with pleasure and, as he began to quicken his pace, she knew it wouldn't be long. Her legs began to shake, causing her to reluctantly pull her hands away from his solid cock and use them as support against the table. Maker, this was going to happen. The commander was going to make her orgasm in the middle of a war meeting!

She felt her walls tighten as he slipped in another digit, quickening his pace even more.

"Come for me," he ordered in her ear. That sultry tone of his was enough to push her over the edge. Her fingers gripped the table as her body pulsed with pleasure. She wanted to scream his name. She wanted to take his cock and taste his seed. But Maker, she wanted him so much, it hurt.  
As he stepped forwards, Aria felt Cullen remove his hand from her. She watched hungrily as he lifted his soaked fingers to his lips and placed them in his mouth. Cullen closed his eyes slowly, relishing in her taste against his tongue. Aria's hungry stare was only broken when she heard Josephine return to Fereldon.

"It seems there is only one method of payment he would accept," Josephine blushed as she pushed over the parchment the Duke had handed her.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath ad she read the agreement. She knew how to deal with proposals; it was Cullen who could not control his temper with them. Perhaps he would show some decorum since being in the same room as the potential betrothed however.  
"Please thank the Duke, Josephine, but inform him that I must respectfully-," Cullen snatched the paper from her hands. Bless the Templar, he was a slow reader and had clearly only realised what it was regarding.

"She doesn't even know him, let alone speak the same language as him," Cullen barked in that Commanding tone Aria had fallen in love with.

"We are aware-," Leliana began, but was interrupted at the shriek from the Duke. Cullen had ripped the contract into pieces and threw them onto the table, where they scattered across the many maps.

"It's not happening," he said, eyes narrowing at the Duke. The Orlesian began yelling what were mostly likely rather colourful profanities as he and his comrades stormed out of the room.

"Duke, sil vous plait!" Josephine pleaded as she and Leliana chased after.

“Cullen do you think that was the best course-," Aria was stopped mid-sentence as she was spun around. Cullen's lips crashed against her own and she felt his tongue slide deep into her mouth. His hands grabbed onto her trousers and ripped them down as Aria untied his. Her fingers were moving so fast she was becoming clumsy and Cullen had to help. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Cullen lifted his lover onto the edge of the table and spread her legs open.

"Do you want me?" he asked again and Aria felt the tip of his cock rub against her entrance. Fuck.

"Yes," she moaned under their kiss.

"Not good enough, tell me how much," Cullen ordered, smiling under the embrace if their lips.

"Please, Cullen. I _need_ you," she groaned again and felt him rub against her again. She cried out his name this time, her entire body hurt from wanting now. Cullen let out a growl when he heard his name on her lips. He pulled her closer and they both let out another cry of please as he entered her.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Aria held his hair tight between her hands. His movements were slow, both were so close to climax already. Her walls twitched and tightened around him, making soft moans escape his lips and onto her neck.

"I can't wait to feel you come," Aria breathed, feeling Cullen's thrusts increase at the words. Each push was so deep, so perfect, it made her entire body shudder. Then she screamed out in carnal delight as they both came together. In sync they called out each other’s names, lost in their own bestial pleasures. Cullen didn't pull out, but held her close. Their bodies were covered in sweat now but they did not seem to care. Likely the whole of Sky Hold heard as the screamed out.

"Well, that is one way to finish a meeting," Aria said, feeling Cullen's Chest bounce as he laughed.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, pulling himself away and fumbling with the fastening of his trousers. “I should never have acted like such an… animal,” Cullen’s cheeks blushed at that word. Aria could only smile, however. Her awkward Templar that she had fallen in love with would always reappear. "I didn't mean to act like that. Maker, you must think I was marking my territory or something horrific like that."

“Cullen,” she said, jumping off of the table and taking his hands. “Relax. I love you.” The Commander planted a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

“And I love you,” he replied. Aria felt the warmth of his skin against her through his shirt. Then suddenly his body seemed to stiffen.

“Cullen?” Letting go of her, the former Templar walked over to the door to the war room and bent down.

“Well…shit,” he said, turning around to hold a piece of paper.

“What is it?” Aria asked, hurrying over to his side.

_Let us know when you have finished, some of us have work to do._

_L and J_

“Well…shit,” she repeated, feeling her face redden. Aria couldn’t help but let out a laugh, although Cullen looked completely mortified. He would _never_ be able to look at them straight in the eye again.


End file.
